Amor A Segunda Vista
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- Tuvieron una boda arreglada. Tras pasar 6 años sin verse ignorando su compromiso, él la contacta pidiendo el divorcio pero la última voluntad de Hiashi los pondrá en un apuro, provocando sentimientos que desencadenarán un amor a segunda vista. -/-
1. Nuestras Vidas

**¡Hola a todos!**

Feliz de volver con otra emocionante historia.

¡Gracias a todos los que me siguieron y aún me siguen!

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDES DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Amor A Segunda Vista**

**/***/***/**

**Capítulo 1: **_Nuestras Vidas_

**Japón, 06:00pm**

Metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, sacó una cajita de terciopelo roja mientras se arrodillaba y le cogía delicadamente la mano.

- He tomado muchas decisiones en mi vida, unas buenas y otras no tanto. Pero ésta ha sido, sin duda alguna, la mejor de todas. - respiró profundamente mientras la abría. - Sakura Haruno, cásate conmigo -

Luego de unos minutos la hermosa mujer sonrió afirmando efusivamente, lanzandose a sus brazos y llenandolo de besos.

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías -

Familiares y amigos se arremolinaban a su alrededor felicitandolos y abrazandolos, ese día era especial y lleno de dicha. Pero sentía que olvidaba algo, y muy importante.

- Sakura, felicidades. Pero necesito hablar un momento a solas con él. - una mano delicada se posó sobre su hombro.

- Gracias, y no te preocupes. Te doy permiso para que te lo lleves, pero no muy lejos. - riendo se alejó de ahí.

Unos grandes ojos azules reprendieron mentalmente a otros más claros.

- No entiendo como un hombre tan idiota como tú, se hace llamar mi hermano. -

- ¡Ino! ¿A qué viene tanto insulto? Le he pedido matrimonio a tu mejor amiga. -

- ¡Eres un bruto Naruto! ¿Cómo piensas casarte si ya lo estás? -

- Maldición - se tocó la frente preocupado.

Sabía que se le olvidaba algo; y ahora sí que estaba perdido. O a menos eso pensaba.

- Llamaré a mi abogado - cogió su móvil mientras tecleaba con rapidez.

- No puedo creer que lleves 6 años casado con alguien, de la cual seguro ya has olvidado. -

- Lo hice por un favor. -

- Un favor - repitió con ironía - Si no funcionó, ¿por qué no te divorciaste antes? -

- ¡Sr. Nakamura! Necesito que me redacte un acta de divorcio - dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Ino lo siguió con la mirada, estaba molesta e indignada con su hermano ¿cómo podía?, no, ¿cómo era capaz de olvidar algo tan importante? Recordaba muy bien a la, aún esposa, de Naruto. Tímida con una personalidad muy peculiar, pero sobre todo, muy hermosa.

- ¿Seguirás igual? - respiró profundamente mientras recordaba esos grandes ojos grises. - Hinata -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Madrid, 10:00am**

Corrió un poco más sentándose de sopetón en el gran asiento con forma de L, apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y suspiró cansada.

- ¿Estas bien? - la profunda y varonil voz la hizo estremecer, lentamente asintió. - Qué bueno, te he pedido un té helado -

- Gracias -

Despegó su cabeza de la mesa mientras acomodaba su gran abrigo. Escuchó una risa ahogada de parte de su compañero, quería ignorarla pero le intrigaba y más si solo la veía a ella.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó incrédula frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Sasuke? -

Pero él se agarraba cada vez más fuerte la boca, lo había escuchado reír muchas veces pero sin duda que ésta, por alguna extraña razón, la hacía sentirse avergonzada. Vio como lentamente sacaba un espejo de su enorme bolso y lo abría en su cara.

¡Cómeme, trágame y luego vomitame tierra! Fue lo que le pasó por la cabeza al ver su frente más roja que la nariz de Rudolph el reno.

- ¡Ya deja de reírte! - cruzándose de brazos miró a un lado.

- Lo siento - guardó el espejo. - Dime ¿cómo va aquel asunto? -

- Me arruinas la tarde - infló sus mejillas.

- ¿Pretendes seguir atada a un hombre que ni siquiera se debe acordar de ti? -

- ¡Mira ahí vienen los pedidos! - ignoró su pregunta mientras cogía con fuerza su té helado.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, sabía que su corazón había empezado a amarlo. Hinata era un libro con la portada abierta, aunque fingiera odiarlo; le dolía.

- Cogeré un año sabático - dijo con la seriedad de siempre. - Si piensas viajar, puedo acompañarte. -

- Lo pensaré. - bebió un sorbo de su té. - Has pedido tarta de chocolate. -

- ¿Algún problema? -

- ¡Si! No te gusta el dulce -

- Éste chocolate es muy bueno, deberías probarlo -

- Tal vez otro día. - lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Cómo están los mocosos? -

- ¡No les digas así! Son solo niños, y tú les caíste como un exterminador de humanos. - suspiró. - No sé que haría sin ellos. -

- Sin duda que serías muy feliz. - cogió un pedazo de su tarta.

Hinata abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar pero el molesto sonido de su móvil, la sacó de su conversación.

- ¿Diga? - poco a poco abrió los ojos sorprendida. - Entiendo - apoyó los codos sobre la mesa mientras sujetaba fuertemente el móvil, y con la otra escondía la cara. - Ahí estaré. Gracias. -

- ¿Todo bien? - Sasuke la miró preocupado, ella temblaba, seguro algo terrible había pasado.

- Ha pedido el divorcio. -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Se revolvió las hebras doradas un poco más aliviado, sentía el cuerpo tenso y la mandíbula desencajada. Había pasado una semana desde que había mandado a redactar el acta de divorcio, no quería volver a verla.

-_ Debes decirle a Sakura_ - una vez más su tonta conciencia irrumpía su mente. - _Ella necesita saber la verdad_ - su cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿de qué serviría? Su divorcio sería rápido. - _Ino se lo dirá y tú quedarás como un mentiroso_. -

- ¡Bien! - gritó con la cara roja.

- Naruto, lo hemos discutido antes y si no te gusta el melón podemos cambiarlo. Pero no te molestes porque no quiera usar el naranja. ¡Se ve espantoso como vestido de novia! - Sakura había perdido la paciencia.

- Lo siento - respiró hondamente. - Tenemos que hablar. -

- Esto no me gusta nada - dejó el libro a un lado y a paso lento se sentó a su lado.

Naruto la miró unos segundos para luego bajar la cabeza, cogió sus manos fuerte pero delicadamente.

- Pueda que de verdad no te guste lo que estoy a punto de confesarte, y quizás no me lo perdones. Pero sabes lo despistado que soy y...- suspiró. - Se me ha pasado. -

- ¿Me has sido infiel? - entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Nunca! -

- ¿Entonces? -

- Estoy casado -

Sakura soltó sus manos bruscamente mientras que se paraba y caminaba a los lados.

- Déjame entender, ¿estás casado y me has pedido matrimonio? - lo vio a los ojos. - Es una broma ¿verdad? -

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- Solo la vi un par de veces, nos casamos y esa misma noche su padre murió en un accidente de automóviles. Traté de conocerla por un año, pero ella se escabullía de mí y no me quedó otra que dejarla ir. - se paró - No me vi en la obligación de pedirle el divorcio, pero te conocí y todo cambió. - acunó su cara con sus manos. - Me olvidé de mi estúpido y fingido matrimonio, me olvidé de ella y de su rostro. Ni siquiera recuerdo como es. - rió con ironía. - Hace una semana, en nuestra fiesta de compromiso llamé a mi abogado, ella vendrá en 3 días a firmarlo. -

- Te apoyaré en todo Naruto, porque quiero casarme y estar contigo siempre. - con pesar le quitó las manos de su cara. - Quiero conocerla -

- ¿Qué? - el rostro se le desencajó. - ¿Por qué? -

- Es tu primera esposa, sea por lo que haya sido quiero verla. -

Naruto se lo pensó por un rato. Tal vez no era mala idea, ¿o sí?

- Esta bien -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Sakura no paraba de repicar con sus largas uñas en la mesa, estaba jodidamente nerviosa quizás más que Naruto, pero le satisfacía saber que su futuro marido no tuvo nada con esa mujer. Pronto todo habría acabado y ella sería la dueña universal de todos los bienes Namikaze Uzumaki.

- Deja de hacer eso, Sakura. Es molesto -

- Lo siento. -

Cruzó las piernas mientras observaba su reloj costoso y delicado de diamantes, hace 3 hora que debió haber llegado y no había ni aires de ella.

- ¿Naruto Namikaze? -

Tanto él, como Sakura, miraron al frente encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros totalmente inexpresivos.

- Sí, ¿usted es...? -

- Sasuke Uchiha, soy el abogado de la señorita Hyuga. - sin pedir permiso se sentó. - Lamento la demora pero nuestro vuelo se atrasó. -

- El es nuestro abogado. -

- Mucho gusto, Uchiha. Soy Kotaro Nakamura; me alegra de sobremanera enfrentarme a usted. - vio a los otros presentes. - Señores, éste es uno de los mejores abogados de España. -

Sakura lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, le había parecido un hombre muy atractivo y ése extraño acento extranjero, lo hacía apetecible a su vista. Sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, no era momento para un desliz.

- ¿Dónde está ella? - preguntó con cierta intriga.

Sasuke volteó y apuntó con su cabeza al frente.

- Ahí viene -

Tanto Sakura como Naruto alzaron la vista buscándola hasta que una larga melena negra cruzó el umbral de la puerta; el kimono corto blanco se le pegaba ferozmente a la cintura mostrando cada una de sus curvas, el escote pronunciado en V mostraba muy bien sus atributos, se podía observar claramente como sus muslos se contraían a cada paso que daba, las caderas se le movían en un vaivén sensual y alzando la mano, deslizó sus dedos por el largo cabello.

- Buenas tardes. - llegando a su mesa se quitó los grandes lentes negros. - Es un gusto volver a verte; Naruto -

Su boca estaba semi abierta, la expresión de sorpresa lo delataba. Nunca pudo olvidar esos grandes ojos grises por más que quisiera, cuando la conoció no solo eso le había llamado la atención, sino ése extraño rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que lo veía y ahora sabía que solo sucedía, con él. Sonrió como idiota sabiendo que era el causante de su timidez, ¿pero y si se comportaba así con todos? ¡No! Ese tierno color carmín en sus mejillas le pertenecía solo a él.

- ¿No me invitarás a sentarme? - apretó su bolso de diseñador.

- ¡Claro! -

Naruto se paró y en un impulso le quitó la silla para luego, ayudarla a sentarse.

- Gracias - le sonrió dejándolo hipnotizado.

- De nada -

- Bien, ya que estamos aquí. ¿Les importaría que pidiese algo para tomar? -

- Pide lo que quieras - le contestó Sasuke en una especie de gruñido.

Hinata chasqueó los dedos.

- Tráigame un té helado por favor, ¿ustedes quieren algo? -

- No gracias - respondieron casi al unísono.

- Enseguida traigo su pedido señorita -

- Gracias - sonriendo volvió a dirigir su vista a los presentes. - ¿Ella es Sakura? -

La nombrada se irguió de jalón mientras que sonreía forzadamente.

- Mucho gusto - estiró su mano y Hinata la aceptó gustosa.

- Felicidades, espero que ésta vez funcione todo para ti. Naruto -

- Si - dijo no muy animado bajando la cabeza.

Ver a Hinata le resultaba muy extraño, le hacía sentirse nervioso y distraído.

- Qué bueno está - sonrió dando varios sorbos a su té.

- Vamos a lo que hemos venido - Sasuke empezaba a irritarse. - Hinata está dispuesta a firmar el divorcio, por favor, queremos que sea algo rápido y sencillo. ¿Podría darme el acta? -

Pero el abogado de Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Me temo que hay un problema. -

- ¿De qué habla? Mi clienta está dispuesta a lo que sea para terminar toda unión con su cliente -

- Verá, antes de morir Hiashi Hyuga dejó un escrito, exactamente por si ésto sucedía. - de su portafolio sacó unos cuantos papeles y se los dio a Sasuke - Lea aquí, y luego aquí - le señaló los párrafos.

Cuidadosamente leyó todo el papel, incluso las cápsulas. Su cara era igual de inexpresiva pero lo cierto es que estaba muy sorprendido; lo que venía no era nada bueno. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Sabía que Hinata tomaría una sabia decisión, aunque significase el fin del estado ecónomico de los Namikaze.

- Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? - tocó su mano.

- Si decides firmar el divorcio, Naruto y su hermana quedarán en la ruina. Las empresas Hyuga le han estado proporcionando por años un sustento bastante grande. Hinata, todo lo de Naruto es legalmente tuyo, nada le pertenece -

- ¿Eso es cierto? - vio fijamente a su, aún, esposo.

- Si - cruzó sus manos mientras carraspeaba - Cuando nuestros padres eran jóvenes, fueron competencia. Hubo un tiempo en que las ganancias bajaron, tuvieron que apoyarse mutuamente para sobrevivir, pero la empresa de mis padres poseía un capital muchísimo más bajo, por lo que Hiashi les compró todos los bienes y las acciones. - respiró profundamente - Una vez que crecimos nos comprometieron, y sabes todo lo demás. -

- Presiento que algo me escondes. - entrecerró la mirada.

- Traté de enamorarte para preservar las acciones de mi familia, trabajé arduamente y ayudé muchísimo al levantamiento de la misma, pero tú te empeñabas en ignorarme y escabullirte cada noche que te buscaba para hablar. - le tocó una mano. - Hinata, esa es la razón por la que nunca te pedí el divorcio. He tratado de obtener un generoso capital para comprarte la mitad de la empresa -

- Pero aún así, ese dinero seguiría siendo mío. Lo has percibido de la empresa, no de otra parte. -

- Lo sé. -

- No le quitaré nada a Naruto - volteó decidida viendo a los abogados - ¿Podemos llegar a otro acuerdo? -

- Me temo que sí, señorita Hyuga, pero éste seguro que no le gustará. Es mejor que se vaya por la primera opción. - vio a su cliente - El señor Namikaze de seguro saldrá adelante solo -

- Dígame cual es - suplicó.

- No le gustará -

- ¡Ya dígame de una buena vez! - todos la miraron sorprendidos ya que nunca se había atrevido, a alzar la voz.

Nakamura rebuscó en otra pila de papeles, cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lo dio a Sasuke, él lo leyó cuidadosamente para luego tirarlo en la mesa de un sonoro golpe.

- Mi clienta se niega rotundamente. -

- Sasuke, debería preguntarme antes de tomar cualquier decisión ¿no lo crees? -

- El mal nacido de tu padre ha dictado que la única forma de que Naruto tenga parte de la empresa, es que tengan un hijo juntos. -

Hinata palideció, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, Sasuke cogió de nuevo el papel, Nakamura guardó sus cosas y Naruto miró a la primera con la boca seca.

- ¿Un...? - tragó saliva. - ¿Un hijo? - cogió con brusquedad entre los dedos sus hebras doradas.

Lo que venía sería mucho más difícil que quedar en la ruina, y con lo poco que conocía a Hinata, sabía que haría hasta lo imposible por no dejarlo en la calle. ¡Maldición! Solo esperaba que ésa mujer no aceptara.

- Acepto - respondió ella sin titubeo.

Bien, ahora si estaba jodido.


	2. Que Empiece El Juego

**¡Hola a todos!**

Feliz de volver con otro capítulo.

**¿Con quién quieren que quede Sasuke? **

**Opción A**: Ino Namikaze.

**Opción B**: Sakura Haruno.

**Opción C**: Un personaje inventado.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDES DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Amor A Segunda Vista**

**/***/***/**

**Capítulo 2: **_Que Empiece El Juego_

Sakura apreto las manos por debajo de la mesa mientras que los demás presentes veían perplejos a Hinata.

- No voy a permitir que tengas un hijo con mi marido - resopló molesta sin dejar de verla.

- Hasta que no haya un acta de divorcio firmado por los dos, Naruto sigue siendo mi esposo. - ahora lo vio a él. - Espero no tener que llegar al embarazo, por ahora buscaremos la forma en la que no quedes en la ruina. - giró el rostro - Sasuke, la mansión sigue siendo mía, ¿no? -

- Así es, todos los bienes Hyuga Namikaze son tuyos. -

- Preparen mi habitación, ésta noche regresaré. - se levantó siendo seguida de Sasuke. - Y también la de huéspedes, mi abogado vendrá conmigo. - inclinó un poco la cabeza. - Sr. Nakamura, Naruto, Sakura, buenos días. -

Sasuke se despidió con un ademán de manos y la siguió a un lado.

- ¿Cómo estuve? - susurró.

- Muy bien, te has visto interesante. - rodeó con un brazo su espalda y le palmeó las nalgas. - Felicidades. -

- Gracias - respondió extremadamente sonrojada.

Sakura empuñó las manos sobre la mesa, Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido y Nakamura sonrió.

- Parece que no es solo su abogado. - dijo ajeno a sus clientes.

Naruto se paró molesto e irritado, ¿cómo ése hombre pretendía tocar a su mujer?

- ¡Ésos gluteos aún son míos! - Sasuke aún en la puerta lo miró y rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras salía. - Me ignoró - sin dejar de ver la puerta, cayó sentado de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo que aún son tuyos? - Sakura rechinó los dientes furiosa.

- Amorcito, no es lo que crees. - trató de tocarla.

- ¡Te quiero lejos de esa mujer! - se paró sin despedirse del abogado.

Naruto asintió fervientemente y luego se despidió para seguirla.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

En el hotel, Sasuke miraba de reojo a Hinata. La conocía perfectamente y sabía lo difícil que es para ella toda ésta situación, tal vez no tuvo una relación íntima con Naruto pero le quería, y le jodía de sobremanera no poder ayudarla.

- ¿Segura que quieres regresar? -

- Sí. - suspiró. - No he de negarte que estoy nerviosa, no sé como voy a soportar todos éstos días a su lado. Pero debo ayudarlo Sasuke. - lo miró fijamente. - Él ha velado por la empresa desde que sus padres murieron y aún después de nuestro fracaso, como pareja, siguió al pendiente de todo. -

- Recuerda que nada le pertenece, puede que lo haya hecho para chantajearte más adelante. -

- No lo creo. Naruto es...- se calló por unos momentos. - Un idiota. - rió levemente mientras Sasuke se sorprendía. - Pero trabajador, y como tú lo has dicho. Nada le pertenece. Con más razón debió haberme dejado todo el trabajo, aún así siguió trabajando para comprarme la mitad. - bajó la cabeza. - También vela por mi seguridad económica. -

- Si tú lo dices, bien. Luego no quiero verte sufrir. - siguió empacando.

- Sufrir. ¿Por qué? -

- No te enamores, sólo eso. -

Hinata bajó la mirada mientras seguía empacando. ¿Enamorarse? No estaba en sus planes. ¿Pero y sí pasaba? Se estrujó la cara, no podía hacerlo él estaba comprometido y ella tenía una vida en España, quería casarse con un hombre que la amase y tener sus hijos con amor, pero Naruto nunca sentiría algo más por ella.

- Una vez que terminemos con ésto, nos devolveremos. Ya extraño a mis niños. - sonrió enternecida.

- Esos demonios hay que devolverlos al infierno -

- Ya no les digas así, son niños después de todo. -

- ¿Niños? - rió con ironía. - ¿A qué clase de niños se les viene a la cabeza, quemarme el cabello y dejarme sin cejas? ¡Parecía una rata recién nacida! -

- Eso te pasa por no comprenderlos. Les hiciste la vida imposible desde el kinder. -

- Me pasa por querer ayudarte con las clases. -

- Eres un buen amigo Sasuke, siempre has estado para mí y yo. - titubeó. - Nunca he hecho nada por ti -

- No digas eso. - la abrazó. - Eres rara, sí. Pero has hecho por mí más que mis padres. - la observó un largo rato. - ¿O tengo que recordarte quién me ayudó cuando quedé sin empleo, o cuando me botaron de mi casa, o cuando esos mocosos de mierda me dejaron calvo y feo? - rió. - Eres una amiga muy especial, y no solo eso. - le besó la frente. - Eres mi hermana, Hinata. Una muy extraña pero divertida. -

Hinata sintió los ojos arderles y un nudo en su garganta, Sasuke era un tipo frío, calculador, sin sentimientos. Pero con ella todo era distinto, se comportaba sobreprotector, cariñoso, tierno y comprensivo.

- También eres mi hermano, Sasuke. Uno muy perverso pero atractivo. -

Una fuerte carcajada resonó por toda la habitación.

- Mejor termina de empacar, sino tu marido creerá que le eres infiel conmigo. - ella lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Infiel? -

- Le hubieses visto la cara de furia cuando te toqué el trasero -

- Eres malo. -

- Pero así te gusto, ahora vamos. No le demos más motivos para asesinarme. -

Sonrió extasiada, es cierto amaba a Sasuke porque después de Neji, su hermano biológico, Sasuke era uno muy especial; un hermano divertidamente serio. ¿Serio? Quizás si, pero si tenía que ver con Hinata Hyuga, no reparaba en hacerle las más obscenas y retorcidas bromas.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Naruto caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro, Sakura había salido hace unas horas alegando que no quería ver a Hinata, Ino había acompañado a Naruto en todo momento.

- Ya cálmate, de seguro no tarda en llegar. - se acomodó en el sofá.

- Tenías que haberla visto Ino. - suspiró - Esta hermosa, despampanante, y habló sin titubeos totalmente decidida a ayudarnos. -

- A ayudarte a ti, yo tengo mi empleo y unos buenos millones en el banco. -

Naruto la miró de reojo, su hermana se había convertido en una de las 10 mejores diseñadoras a nivel mundial, tenía muchas demandas tanto de vestidos como en joyas. Ahora se maldecía mentalmente el no haber aceptado el cargo, que Ino le ofrecía.

- Naruto. - titubeó. - Hay algo que me inquieta - sintió la mirada de su hermano intrigada. - ¿Y si Hinata se enamora de ti? -

- Yo, no lo sé - bajó la cabeza. - No creo que suceda -

- ¿Por qué? Es tu esposa. -

- Fue un matrimoio arreglado Ino, y no nos hemos visto desde hace 6 años, ¿cómo pretendes que suceda algo entre nosotros? Además estoy comprometido -

- Lo que tú digas, hermano. - sonrió.

El timbre sonó poniéndolos alerta, Naruto sintió las manos sudarseles e Ino solo lo miraba, sin duda que éstos días que ella estaría en esa casa sería espectadora, de escenas muy divertidas entre esos dos.

- ¡Ino! - la vio a lo lejos y la abrazó efusivamente.

- Estas igual de hermosa y alegre, Hinata - se acercó a su oído. - Te has puesto muy sexy -

- Gracias - sintió las mejillas arder. - Tu también estas muy guapa. -

- ¿Para mí no hay abrazo? - Naruto hizo un puchero.

- Ha pasado toda la tarde comiéndose las uñas y caminando de un lado para otro, en vez de un abrazo deberías llevartelo a tu habitación. -

- ¡Ino! - refunfuñó sonrojada.

Hinata se giró nerviosa mientras Naruto temblaba, siempre él era el primero, el que buscaba la forma de abrazarla y besarla sin siquiera ella darle permiso.

- Te extrañé. - susurró en su oído abrazandola un poco más. - Aunque no tuvimos una buena relación, te considero una gran mujer Hinata. Eres preciosa por dentro y por fuera. -

- Naruto. -

Que bien se escuchaba su nombre en esos labios carmín, que desde que los vio hace 7 años, se le hicieron apetecibles. Un fuerte carraspeo por parte de Sasuke los hizo separarse, Ino lo miró de arriba abajo pero al segundo lo ignoró.

- Sasuke, ella es Ino. La hermana de Naruto. - estiró la mano y ella la aceptó.

- Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha -

- Ino Namikaze -

Sus miradas chocaron por un instante hasta que ella rompió contacto.

- ¿Eres el novio de Hinata? -

- No. Soy su abogado. - respondía fríamente sin dejar de verla.

- Eres algo más que su abogado. - entrecerró la mirada. - Si yo tuviese uno, no lo traería a vivir conmigo. -

- Solo, soy su amigo. - esa mujer lo ponía notablemente nervioso.

- Bien, ni que me importara. - paso a un lado chocandole el hombro.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Ino se detuvo. - ¿No dirás nada más? -

- ¿Debo hacerlo? - giró su cuerpo. - Tu eres el abogado, yo soy la hermana. ¿Algo más nos une? Creo que no. -

Sasuke se sorprendió, nunca una mujer lo había tratado de esa forma. Siempre se le lanzaban encima haciendole propuestas indeseables, y él atrapaba algunas para calmar su calentura, pero ninguna hasta ahora, le había ignorado de esa forma.

- Señor "aléjate de mí, soy gay", ven aquí. Te mostraré tu habitación. - una risilla se asomó por sus labios.

- ¡No soy gay! - la siguió.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues pareciera que sí. - Sasuke gruñó de mala manera, esa mujer no se saldría con la suya.

Naruto miraba fijamente a Hinata ajeno a la pelea entre su hermana y el abogado de su aún esposa.

- Bienvenida de nuevo a tu casa. - Hinata miró a los lados.

- Esta igual -

- No. - dijo firmemente sin dejar de verla. - Esta mucho más radiante, ahora que llegaste -

- Naruto. Solo estoy aquí por negocios, no quiero cumplidos. - su voz pareció endurecerse.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no te halague? Mírate. - le dio una vuelta. - Has cambiado Hinata´- ella negó.

- Sigo siendo la misma tonta de siempre. -

- No lo eres. - le cogió la cara con las manos.

- Lo soy. Heme aquí a tu lado con un divorcio de por medio y la magnífica solución de un embarazo, para no dejarte sin nada. - sintió los ojos humedecerse.

- Hinata, no me importa quedarme en la ruina. Mi hermana me ha ofrecido un excelente puesto en su trabajo, ganaré muy bien y así no tendremos que preocuparnos por esto. -

- ¡Pero no es justo! - lo miró a los ojos. - Has trabajado y velado por la seguridad de la empresa, has estado al frente y al pendiente de todos y cada uno de los trabajadores, te aman Naruto y por derecho te pertenece no solo la mitad. Sino toda la empresa. - bajó la cabeza. - Mírame a mí, huí de tu vida y de los problemas por cobardía, ahora me arrepiento. -

- No digas tonterías. - sujetó con más fuerza su cara levantandola.

- Serás feliz Naruto, haré todo lo que pueda para que te cases y tengas la mitad de la empresa. Tu trabajo no será en vano. -

- Shhh... - la miró fijamente. - Quédate conmigo. -

El aire caliente chocó contra sus párpados y el silencio la estremeció, sentía la nariz de él chocar contra la suya, el sútil roce de sus labios y escuchaba el latir de su propio corazón; desde que se casaron Naruto tenía la extraña manía de requebrajarla e intimidarla, con solo un beso.

La puerta principal se abrió fuertemente, provocándoles un salto.

- Naruto. -

Los ojos verdes e intensos de su prometida penetraron en él, recorriendolo y posandose a un lado.

- Hinata -


	3. Día De Campo

**¡Hola a todos!**

Feliz de volver con otro capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo incluso estoy copada de conciertos, sin embargo aquí me di un tiempito para escribir.

Por decisión mayoritaria, Sasuke quedará con Ino. (Los que no les gusta la pareja espero no incomodarlos)

Se acercan muchas sorpresas, no se pierdan los demás capítulos.

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, PUEDES DEJARME UNO!_**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Amor A Segunda Vista**

**/***/***/**

**Capítulo 3: **_Día De Campo_

Sus miradas chocaron por largo rato tensando el momento, de no ser porque Sakura hubiese llegado Hinata estaba segura que se dejaría llevar por los besos de Naruto, y temía que le gustaran demasiado.

- Sakura, tardaste demasiado - Naruto tragó saliva.

- Ya lo creo - a paso desconfiado y sin dejar de mirar a Hinata, fue donde él y lo besó. - No volverá a pasar. -

- Ve a la habitación, iré en un momento. -

Sakura asintió y caminó a un lado tropezando el hombro de Hinata.

- Buenas noches - rechinó los dientes y siguió caminando.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y una vez que el fuerte repiqueteo de sus tacones cesaron, habló.

- Creo que me odia. -

- No Hinata, yo lo siento. - ella alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Me ha besado en frente de ti. -

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Es tu prometida, Naruto. -

- Y tu eres mi esposa, te debo respeto - colocó una mano tras su cabeza y le besó la frente. - Descansa, mañana es sábado -

- ¿Aún siguen con la tradición? - sonó emocionada.

- Sí, mi hermana y yo nunca la dejamos. A Sakura le gustó y desde hace unos meses nos acompaña. -

- ¡Día de campo! - alzó el puño de su mano por los aires.

Naruto rió feliz, su aún esposa, poseía cierto carácter emotivo incluso pequeñas veces le salía una hiperactividad más complicada que la de él.

- Hasta mañana Naruto - besó su mejilla y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Se tocó la mejilla sorprendido y a la vez confundido, ¿de verdad quería que Sakura no lo besara por respeto a Hinata, ó por algo más? Sabía que ésto nunca fue una buena idea, debió renunciar a la empresa una vez que Hinata desapareció. Desde que la vio le gustó, le intrigó la cierta timidez que ella poseía y el extraño gris de sus ojos, pocas veces brillaban y agradecía a Dios que una de esas era cuando él la besaba.

Durmieron juntos pero nunca consumaron su matrimonio, le desesperaba las veces en que buscó la forma de seducirla pero más eran las veces que se negaba, a las que se dejaba llevar; poco a poco un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia se apoderó de él, recordaba la mirada de los trabajadores hacia ella, esa perversión con la que se lamían los labios y la desnudaban con la pupila, se retorció enojado en su interior para luego impedirle de nuevo el paso a la empresa, le dijo que él se encargaría de todas las responsabilidades. Ella le obedeció.

Cada vez la conocía más y se daba cuenta que era diferente, podía llegar a ser muy tímida como muy retadora, era elegante a la hora de insultarle si dejaba sucio el baño o no limpiaba la cocina, gruñía tiernamente cuando la abrazaba a mitad de la noche, no soportaba ver el canal de moda pero si se divertía con el de la lucha. Tomaba escosés doble si iba al bar, margaritas si salía con sus amigas o un martini si necesitaba relajarse, le gustaba el jazz al bañarse y tararear a Tchaikovsky en la cena.

Hinata le resultó una caja llena de sorpresa por no contar cuando perdía la mirada en sus labios, no necesitaban un esmalte rojo para resaltarle la belleza; ese carmín disimulado la hacía ver tan atractiva que de solo imaginársela, se la comía a besos. Tantos como para nunca dejarla ir.

¿Y entonces por qué ella desapareció? Una vez le dijo que era feliz. ¿Por qué se fue?

Hiashi viajaba a Londres para cerrar un negocio de grandes sumas de dinero, ésa misma noche el vuelo desapareció. Nadie supo su paradero, no pudieron sepultura sin embargo rezaron para que su alma descansara en paz. Hinata se encerró una semana en la habitación de él, lloraba y no quería comer, Naruto trató de hacerle sentir que él estaba ahí para ella que nunca la dejaría sola; pero una noche se fue hasta 6 meses después que supo de ella, pero no quería verlo ni a él ni a nadie.

- ¿Vas a acostarte? - Sakura habló entre sueños sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí amor, duerme. - se acostó a su lado pero no la abrazó.

Hinata invadía cada parte de su corazón y su mente, ¿sería de soportar todo y luego alejarse de ella? Pero si la quería como una amiga, ¿por qué le dolía tanto? No pretendería quitarle la empresa, él era un hombre honesto y solo él lucharía para no solo obtener la mitad, sino dejarle una muy buena cantidad de dinero a Hinata. Ésa era su empresa y se lo merecía.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Sintió un fuerte almohadazo chocarle la cara, molesto e irritado se sentó sobándose la cara. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la intrusa que lo despertó.

- ¿Qué quieres rubia? Son las 6am, más te vale que sea importante. -

- No vine a discutir niño bonito, vístete. Saldremos a las 7am. - se giró decidida a irse.

- ¿Así me crees? - quitó la sábana y se paró.

Ino tragó saliva, ése hombre tenía músculos hasta donde creía capaz de encontrar, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y el cabello negro desordenado lo hacía ver, extremadamente, sexy. Nunca en su vida ni en el modelaje, había visto un hombre tan guapo como él.

- Ya quisieras - nerviosa volvió a girarse. - Porque seas atractivo no dejaré que me intimides. -

- Con que eso soy para ti. ¿Atractivo? Vaya. - sonrió de medio lado cogiéndole una mano por detrás.

- Suéltame Uchiha. - cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Estas temblando, ¿qué pasa? - ronroneó - ¿Te gusto demasiado? -

- ¡Eres un estúpido imbécil! - alzó la mano dispuesta a cachetearlo pero él se la detuvo a centímetros de su mejilla.

- Y tú eres muy molesta. -

- Suéltame -

- Oblígame -

Sentían el ambiente caliente y pesado, sus respiraciones chocaban e Ino creía que se desmayaría; Sasuke la cogió entre sus brazos fuertemente.

- ¿Puedo...? - se detuvo un rato mirándole los labios.

- Ni lo pienses, Uchiha -

- Vete - la soltó y se fue al baño.

- ¡Te quiero en 30min. listo! - gritó saliendo de su ensoñación más no obtuvo respuesta. - Cara de pasa - dando un fuerte portazo se fue de ahí.

Ése día sería largo y extenuante, Sasuke se había convertido en un estreñido que quiso besarla, Naruto era un estúpido por no darse cuenta que se estaba enamorando de Hinata, ella una tonta por querer resolver un problema de los cuales pueden salir ahora sin heridos, Sakura poco a poco amaba más la posición social y económica de Naruto que a él mismo. ¿Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Porque si era así deseaba nunca ver a un psiquiatra, aunque como iban capaz y vería uno muy pronto.

- Ino iré a guardar las cosas en la camioneta, ¿quieres avisarle a los demás que salimos en unos minutos? - Naruto cogió las llaves del auto.

- Puedo encargarme de tus mujeres pero no del estreñido de Uchiha. -

- Por favor, no creo que sea tan malo. -

- Créeme, la maldad esta de su lado -

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras la veía alejarse, ésos dos parecían no llevarse nada bien. Nunca vio a su hermana tratar así a un chico y no negaba que Sasuke era muy atractivo a la vista femenina, solo podía llegar a la conclusión que a Ino le había gustado tanto al punto de odiarlo, ó de verdad no lo soportaba por llegar algún día a gustarle. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle demasiado, el pensar tanto en el amor nunca se la había dado y quizás por eso perdió a Hinata, por ser tan distraído e ignorar al corazón.

Ino se masajeó la cien un poco antes de entrar a la habitación de Hinata, todo éste asunto de la empresa y el Uchiha le empezaba a hartar.

- Buenos días - asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¡Hola! Entra. - suspiró viendo dos vestidos en la cama. - Llegaste justo a tiempo, no sé cuál elegir - jugó con sus dedos.

- ¿No sabes? Hinata...- canturreó.

- Solo, quiero verme bonita - bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Para Naruto? - sonrió de medio lado.

- ¡Oh no! Solo, solo...- pero las palabras se le atragantaban.

- Como me gustaría que te quedaras con mi hermano para siempre - bufó cansada mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

- Él, él esta comprometido y yo...- dudó por un momento. - Nos queremos como amigos. -

- No soy tonta Hinata, sé que te mueres por estar en sus brazos. Aceptemos que es un idiota bueno para nada, pero es bueno. -

- ¿Rosa o azul? - desvió la conversación.

- Ninguno - rodó los ojos. - Te queda mucho mejor el blanco -

- Pero me ensuciaré -

- Azul - suspiró. - ¿Qué relación mantienes con Uchiha? -

- Es como un hermano para mí, después de Neji -

- No sé como lo soportas -

- Sasuke puede ser frío y obstinado pero es una gran persona, yo lo quiero - se terminó de poner el vestido. - No es tan malo -

- Lo mismo dijo Naruto - bufó cansada mientras la ayudaba con el cabello.

- Ya veo - bajó la mirada.

- Siéntate - Hinata le obedeció. - Te vas a ver muy hermosa hoy -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Sakura golpeteó un poco el asiento, Naruto suspiró y Sasuke rodó los ojos cansado.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan molestas? Tardan una eternidad arreglandose para salir igual - volvió a rodar los ojos pero al voltear la cara quedó impresionado - Vaya, eso sí es nuevo -

Ino había maquillado levemente a Hinata, el suave rosa en sus labios y el fino delineador negro de ojos le resaltaban la belleza, y su cabello recogido en una cola alta la hacía ver más joven.

- Cierra la boca - susurró Sakura molesta.

- No sé de que hablas - Naruto giró el cuerpo tratando de relajarse.

- Buenos días, lamento la tardanza. - Ino entró al auto quedando en el medio.

- Buenos días - Hinata bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

El camino fue largo y tedioso, desde que que se conocían y sus familias pasaban tiempo juntas los sábados hacían día de campo, sin embargo poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un día familiar. No solo iban al campo sino a otros lugares. Sakura quiso ir a la playa, Naruto la complació y aprovechó para llevar a todos por tradición.

- Sasuke, ¿te importaría ayudarme con la sombrilla y las sillas? - Naruto bajó del auto siendo seguido por los demás.

- Hmp - respondió con un gruñido molesto.

- ¡Vamos Hinata! Debemos ponernos los trajes de baño - Ino la jaló hasta perderse en los vestidores.

- Traidora - Sakura bufó molesta.

Al rato de unos segundos tanto Hinata como Naruto fueron a jugar en el mar, Sakura asqueada fue por un trago e Ino se recostó en una se las sillas a tomar el sol.

- ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día? - miró de reojo a su acompañante.

- Hmp -

- Bien, ponme un poco de bronceador - lo pegó con brusquedad de su pecho.

- No soy tu novio -

- ¡Dios me libre que lo seas! Nunca sería novia de un cara de pasa -

- ¿Cara de pasa? -

- ¡Si! - se sentó quitándose los lentes - Tienes la cara más arrugada que el culo de mi abuela -

- Voltéate - rechinó los dientes.

Ino sonrió feliz y se volteó dejando su espalda a merced de las manos Uchiha.

Naruto le cogió un pie a Hinata y volvió a hundirla en el mar, empezaba a amar su risa y sus bromas.

- ¡Eres un tramposo! - se le lanzó encima.

- Vale, lo siento - estalló en carcajadas. - Si me dices que me quieres te suelto el pie. -

- Te quiero, ahora suéltame -

- No, quiero que suene real -

- De verdad te quiero Naruto - sintió el agarre aflojarse.

- ¿No mientes? -

- Si no te quisiera ¿crees que te ayudaría? No sé si llegue a embarazarme pero prometo dejarte la empresa, es más tuya que mía. -

- ¡Al carajo la empresa! -

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, él nunca había mostrado ese carácter con ella.

- No la quiero - se dio la vuelta.

- Naruto. -

- ¡No! - volvió a girar y la cogió por los hombros. - Si he de lastimarte con todo éste maldito asunto, ¡no la quiero! Te dije que prefiero mil veces quedarme en la ruina a que quitarte todo. -

- Y yo te digo que quiero dejartela, soy maestra de primaria, amo a los niños y ellos me aman a mí. No quiero quedarme aquí atada a una empresa que no me gusta. -

- Tampoco quiero que te vayas -

- Debo hacerlo - suspiró. - Te vas a casar y quiero dejarle estabilidad a tus futuros hijos. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Soy feliz en España. -

- Bien, no seguiré discutiendo sobre esto. - le agarró la mano. - Volvamos a la orilla. ¿Qué te parece un partido de voleibol? -

- ¡Excelente! -

- Te ves hermosa hoy - sonrió.

- Gracias - bajó la mirada.

Al llegar observaron que entre Ino y Sasuke se armaba una fuerte discusión, al parecer alguien le tocó el trasero y Sasuke pagó los platos rotos, Sakura a un lado trataba de detenerlos pero nada de lo que decía los hacía recapacitar.

- ¡Oigan! Juguemos - Naruto agitó la mano en el aire.

- ¡Vaya! Éste pervertido se jacta de mis nalgas y ¿tú te crees en la luna de miel? - Ino se volteó molesta.

- ¡Naruto! - Sakura se enfadó.

Hinata le apartó la mano con brusquedad.

- Solo me ayudó a salir del mar -

- Tienes dos perfectas piernas para salir sola. - se cruzó de brazos.

- Escucha, sé que no te caigo bien y tú a mi tampoco. Pero llevemos la fiesta en paz por hoy, como sabrás ésta es una tradición de familia y no quiero arruinarla, menos por unos celos de tu parte donde yo soy la esposa. - suspiró sorprendida de sus palabras y le pasó por el lado.

Todos abrieron los ojos, Ino chocó su mano riendo y Sasuke bufó cansado, Naruto shockeado fue a buscar la pelota en parte le gustó que recalcara el hecho de que estaban casados, pero por otra no, él estaba comprometido con Sakura y eso no cambiaría.

- Estúpida - rechinó los dientes.

- Vamos frente de marquesina, por primera vez te pusieron en tu sitio. Eres mi amiga pero ésta vez debo decir que Hinata tiene razón. -

Sakura pisoteó el piso irritada y gruñendo se fue de ahí por otro trago, Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras caminaba y se posaba encima de una roca para ver el atardecer. Hinata, Naruto e Ino se posicionaron para jugar.

- ¡Les ganaré a todos! - gritó el segundo efusivamente.

- Lo siento hermanito pero ésta victoria será mía. -

- ¡Hinata deseame suerte! -

- Suerte, Naruto - apretó sus manos.

El juego empezó, la pelota iba de un lado para otro. Ino hacía buenos pases pero Naruto los remataba con mucha fuerza, lo que comenzó por diversión se convirtió en una pelea por ver quien era el mejor. Un enorme perro se acercó a Ino con un platillo, se lo quitó sin perder de vista a Naruto y en un rápido giro se volteó para lanzarlo, supo exactamente a donde iba el platillo, pero no fue que reaccionó hasta que el enorme perro estaba cerca de...

- ¡Sasuke cuidado! -

Él giró el cuerpo al escuchar su nombre, el platillo impactó en su entrepierna y sintió el mundo darle vuelta, de pronto unas grandes patas chocaron contra su cuerpo y mientras caía de pleno en el agua, un fuerte pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

Odiaba a esa rubia.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Naruto estacionó el auto en la entrada de la mansión, Sakura bajó obstinada perdiendose en la sala, Hinata hablaba muy animada con Naruto e Ino estaba avergonzada, Sasuke llevaba una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna mientras maldecía a los Namikaze.

- Buenas noches, parece que han tenido un mal día. - el abogado de Naruto apareció en la sala.

- Buenas noches abogado, ¿qué se le ofrece? -

- Sentemonos -

Todos le obedecieron, a pesar del mal rato Ino ayudó a Sasuke, pero éste le retiró la mano con brusquedad.

- Ahora díganos ¿a qué se debe su visita? -

- Creo que lo que vengo a decirles no lo tomarán muy bien. -

- Vaya al grano de una vez, tengo una fuerte punzada de dolor donde menos usted piensa y lo único que quiero, en este momento, es ir a dormir. - Sasuke estaba más que irritado.

- Bien, me he saltado algunas de las voluntades de Hiashi. - suspiró. - Lean éste párrafo, y éste - señaló los seleccionados.

Hinata y Naruto leyeron al mismo tiempo cada pálabra escrita, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y lo primero que querían sería desaparecer.

- Hay más de una voluntad por lo que veo. - Sasuke solo quería irse de ahí.

- Solo dos. No puede haber un hijo si ellos no se conocen. -

- ¿Qué dice el maldito papel? -

Hinata suspiró y Naruto le tocóla mano para tranquilizarla.

- Antes de que Hinata tenga nuestro hijo, debemos pasar tiempo juntos. - tragó saliva. - Y dormir...- volvió a tragar saliva mientras la miraba. - Juntos -

- Entonces háganlo, buenas noches - Sasuke se paró y a paso extraño se fue de ahí.

- Yo también me retiro. Buenas noches. - Ino lo imitó y fue tras él.

- Creo que es tarde, ustedes necesitan hablar. Cualquier inquietud que tengan, llámenme. - cogió sus cosas y se fue.

- Naruto - susurró nerviosa - ¿Qué haremos? -

- ¿Aún deseas seguir con ésto? -

- ¡Totalmente! - empuñó las manos decidida.

- Entonces prepara la cama, iré a dormir contigo - dio la media vuelta para ir a su habitación, necesitaba hablar con Sakura.

Hinata sintió el corazón contraersele, si la sola presencia de Naruto la ponía nerviosa ¿cómo sería capaz de dormir con el?

- Presiento que nos tienes preparada otra sorpresa papá. - bufó cansada.

¿Y si se enamora de Naruto? ¡No! Él es un hombre comprometido, y ella una idiota que no supo retenerlo cuando era tiempo. Ahora es muy tarde para el amor.

- Naruto -

Susurró mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

- Ésta será una noche larga -


End file.
